Pequeñas cosas
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Piper esta muy preocupada por la guerra, pero Hazel hara que se sienta mejor. Leve fem-slash. Pipazel.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pequeñas cosas

Piper no podía dormir.

Podía ser porque todo había sido demasiado movido.

Ese mismo día, habían recuperado a Percy y a Annabeth-se encontraban en el cuarto del primero durmiendo, luego de todo lo que pasaron estaban seguros que no hacían nada inapropiado, además de que se habían unido mucho más con lo sucedido-, Reyna, Nico y el entrenador habían partido con la Atenea Partenos a un viaje de regreso; y ahora todos se dirigían hacia Grecia para detener a Gea.

El hecho de que estuviera tan tranquilo como para dejarle la guardia a Festus parecía casi un insulto.

Se preguntaba si los demás podrían dormir; habían sido unas semanas muy movidas, un día bastante agitado luchando contra monstruos y un gigante-aunque había que admitirlo, Hazel merecía la mayor parte del mérito-. Creía que si sobrevivía a esa guerra y llegaba a vivir hasta la edad que llego su abuelo Tom, no sería capaz de olvidar nunca todo lo que había pasado.

Seguiría sabiendo que había 18 tablas en techo de su habitación, que las plumas de pegaso eran lo suficientemente escurridizas como para tener que sacarlas a veces, que el crujir de Festus era diferente al de cualquier máquina, casi agradable-podría sonar absurdo, pero le tenía cariño al dragón por robótico que fuera-.

Honestamente, a veces se preguntaba qué tan bueno era recordar todo esto.

Los detalles mínimos como esos no le molestaban, era todo lo que tuvo que vivir. El luchar para que el chico que le gustaba y su mejor amigo no se mataran por una hechicera muerta que revivió, el luchar contra una diosa de la nieve sola, tener que pelear contra gigantes indestructibles. Era demasiado; se suponía que como semidiosa podría soportar todo esto, pero parte de su padre estaba en ella y el casi se vuelve loco de tristeza al enterarse; ¿Acaso ella…?

— Muy bien, suficiente pesimismo por una noche—se dijo así misma, poniendo un poco de charmspeak con la –inútil-esperanza de que pueda convencerse de dejarse de eso. Se había hecho más fuerte, más preparada; ahora que estaba convirtiéndose en una guerrera como sus amigas no podía dejarse vencer por esos pensamientos.

Aunque extrañaría a Hedge-lo que no diría en voz alta-debía admitir que era una ventaja el que ahora podría salir sin que este los amenazara con su bate de beisbol. Cuando estuvo fuera de su habitación miro la habitación de Jason; en cualquier otro día hubiera estado feliz de ver a hurtadillas a su novio, obviamente no es que planeara hacer algo inapropiado-tampoco es que el estar tan cerca de la muerte fuera el escenario perfecto para ello-pero el estar a solas con él en la noche parecía romántico. Sin embargo, esa noche no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, sin embargo no siempre podía saber que tan cierto era eso. Lo quería pero estar con él era difícil, sabía tan poco de él, era una persona tan cerrada-las charlas nocturnas con Hazel habían sido más fructíferas que todos esos meses con él, eso era mucho-, siempre temía de hacer algo inapropiado, y era cansado siempre pensar en que decir o cómo actuar.

Esa noche, deseaba ser ella misma sin temer que algo saliera mal por ello.

Fue hacia la cubierta, podía oír truenos a la lejanía pero no parecía que la tormenta les alcanzara, las estrellas brillaban y alcanzaba ver la luna a un lado, un poco amarilla y lo suficientemente alejada como para decir "este no es solo mi escenario, esta noche estaremos todo" como si los distintos elementos como las olas del mar o las nubes pudiesen formar parte.

Quizás no fuera el pensamiento más normal, pero eran la clase de cosas que ella pensaba.

Habría esperado muchas cosas, una parvada de arpías, al entrenador gritoneándole-luego de semanas con él, le costaba pensar que no estaba-incluso a Nico colgado en los amarres-aunque era un poco oscuro y silencioso, le había tomado algo de cariño al chico-todo menos a esa pequeña figura que estaba acostada en el suelo.

— ¡Ahh! —exclamo Piper, siendo secundada por la pequeña niña que había sido sorprendida en su lugar. La chica se había sentado y tenía una mano en el pecho, probablemente por el susto. En la oscuridad pudo ver por fin los rizos castaños y los ojos dorados que relucían; Hazel.

— P-Perdona, no pensé que me encontraría a otra persona—se disculpó Hazel, sonrojándose por la pena. A Piper le gustaba que fuera una chica tan inocente y tierna, avergonzándose por ser atrapada mirando las estrellas; muchos otros adolescentes podrían ser atrapados con una botella en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra y ni inmutarían.

— Esta bien, tampoco yo—no tardó en darle una pequeña sonrisa; ella había querido estar sola, pero tener a Hazel no era malo. Ella había sido una amiga mientras Annabeth estuvo fuera, le había ayudado con su pelea de espada y quizás de no ser por ayuda no hubiera entendido como usar su encanto vocal; para ser la más pequeña del grupo, era una chica fuerte— Pero, ¿qué hacías?

Era irónico que Piper preguntara eso; hace unos meses había jurado que había estado en el tejado viendo las estrellas con Jason-que había sido un producto de la niebla, nunca paso-pero eso fue cuando pensaba que era una chica abandonada por su madre, no una semidiosa que tenía que ayudar a rescatar el mundo. El ver las estrellas ahora…parecía un ejercicio inútil, un lujo dado por la ignorancia que ahora no tenían.

Hazel era una chica tímida, probablemente incluso para los estándares de los 40. Pero también era amable y leal, también muy cariñosa con aquellos a los que quería. Con otra persona, bien la morena se hubiera excusado y marchado de allí, en cambio, le tendió la mano— Ven, te enseño.

Piper se le quedo viendo, sorprendida. Sabía que el contacto era algo muy ajeno en esa época, las parejas raras vez se expresaban en público y las amistades no eran muy de contacto. Para Hazel quizás porque eran chicas no significa nada, aunque en esa época eso podía…malinterpretarse.

La cherokee se sorprendió así misma sonrojándose, antes de reprenderse a sí misma, ¿Qué más daba tomarse de las manos acostada con Hazel? Incluso si había hecho lo mismo con el Jason del sueño, eso no significaba nada…o eso se suponía.

Decidiendo que estaba pensando tonterías, acepto su mano y se acostó a su lado.

— Observa—le índico mientras señalaba hacia el cielo, las estrellas se esparcían sin un patrón determinado por el manto azul oscuro que era ahora el cielo, sin la contaminación lumínica brillaba más intensamente. Pero eso no era todo; como si fuera un cono, las nubes negras rodeaban todo y lanzaban truenos, apenas se escuchaban a los lejos, pero se veían las formas perfectamente desde esa posición; de la misma forma contemplaba la luna, amarilla y casi oculta en las nubes, brillando como para darle forma a todo lo demás, pero sin ser la protagonista de ello.

Piper nunca lo había pensado, nunca lo había visto; pero el observar los rayos y las estrellas al mismo tiempo, era uno de los más bellos escenarios que hubiera podido ver.

— Wow—murmuro, asombrada.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? —la griega se volteó hacia su amiga, le sonreía levemente y le miraba también, con sus manos aun juntas y con la aparente intención de no soltarlas aun— Es mejor estar acostadas, podrías mirar a un lado pero no verías todos los relámpagos o las estrellas, así no te pierdes de nada.

Obviamente Hazel estaba maravillada, pero a Piper no le duro tanto.

La realidad le golpeo de repente, esas tormentas podían ser ventis furiosos, esos truenos podían ocultar alguna parvada de arpías furiosas, un monstruo marino podía voltear el barco con la misma facilidad que nadaba. Ese mundo era bello, pero mortal y peligroso, sobre todo para ellos.

El pensar en ello, prácticamente opacaba la vista.

— ¿Te asombra todo esto? —murmuro Piper, sin estar segura si su amiga en serio le podría escuchar. Aun con la silenciosa noche, su voz era muy baja; casi deseando no destruir la esperanza de su amiga.

— Si, ¿a ti no? —interrogo confusa, a la vez que sus ojos volvían a la tormenta. Podía ver los truenos reflejados en los irises, como si la electricidad decidiera formar usar el ámbar como su escenario. Era casi tan bello como las estrellas; aunque tampoco es que ese fuera el punto.

— Hazel…—Piper no estaba segura de decirle, pero su tono había sido suficiente para que se volteara. La inocencia reflejaba en sus ojos; aun con todo el dolor que había tenido, todo lo que había pasado, seguía capaz de seguir teniendo esa mirada. La hija de Afrodita no deseaba quitarle eso, sin embargo como tantas veces que pasaba a su lado, simplemente fue sincera— El mundo está en peligro, es nuestro deber salvarlo; esta noche puede tratar de matarnos, si es que algo no viene con ella, ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar esto?

Hazel le miro un poco confusa, como si en serio no acabara de entender lo que decía, aunque no por los motivos que parecería— Por eso mismo, es que hay que disfrutarlo.

— ¿Eh?

— Podemos morir pronto, yo ya lo he experimentado—Hazel miro hacia abajo, diciendo lo último en voz baja; Piper en apoyo le apretó la mano. Sabía lo que ella había pasado, así como era la menor también era la mayor de los siete-por raro que sonara-ella más que nadie debería haber perdido la esperanza, muriendo por Gea, pero allí estaba— hay muchas cosas bellas en este mundo—sus ojos otra vez se toparon con el firmamento— Si dejara que todo eso me lo arruinara, no disfrutaría de la segunda oportunidad que tengo, y no puedo dejar que eso pase—su voz se llenó de determinación, valentía, tantas cosas que Piper había llegado a admirar de ella—estoy viva otra vez, aprovechare todo lo que pueda para hacerlo bien; no solo para hacer lo correcto, sino para no arrepentirme de nada.

La cherokee estaba sin habla. Esa chica de allí, era dos años menor que ella; había muerto, tuvo que soportar décadas en un lugar horrible, estaba en una misión suicida con la enemiga más poderosa que pudieran enfrentar; si no quisiera hacerlo, si deseara darse por vencida, nadie la hubiera culpado; pero ese no era el caso. Hazel era valiente, decidida, comprometida, leal; era una guerrera, quizás no fuera tan inteligente como Annabeth o tan poderosa como Jason, pero tenía espíritu, más que cualquiera que ella.

— Es increíble—murmuro, pero no se refería a la noche, sino a su amiga. La belleza que poseía no solo en el exterior sino en el interior, en el alma…era más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa o persona que hubiera podido ver.

— Si, ¿verdad? —Hazel le sonreía, ignorante de todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que sentía despertar. Piper sabía que eso podía ser un problema, que esa admiración podía terminar en otra cosa-si es que no había comenzado ya-quizás por ser tan cercana a ella, por verla como le veía, por como sentía que podía ser ella misma a su lado.

Muchas cosas podían pasar en pocas semanas, incluida esa amistad que tenían. Debería preocuparse por esas ideas que tenía de repente, pero decidió que esa noche no.

Se acomodó a su lado y volvió a mirar el cielo, maravillándose no solo por eso, sino por la persona que tenía al lado.

Hazel era una chica simple, tímida y magnífica en su forma de ser. Piper sentía que a su lado, no había que temer, no había que actuar ni que mentir, simplemente ser ella misma, disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas de la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo soy especial, en serio; planeo hacer un jasico, ¿y que escribo? Un pipazel, anda que.

Supongo que es por lo típico de los escritores, se inspiran en lo que tienen alrededor.

Lo que ven las chicas, es algo que he visto frente a mi ventana y que puedo ver desde mi balcón ahora-de hecho, me quede congelándome un buen rato por eso-. Por alguna razón, a veces las nubes rodean el valle pero dejan el cielo intacto, justamente hay una tormenta a un lado; puedo ver los truenos, la luna y las estrellas; les juro que es una de las cosas más hermosas que puedan verse.

Creo que ellas dos son perfectas para disfrutar de esas cosas; aunque irónicamente, es la segunda vez que hago que Hazel impresione a alguien al punto de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Supongo que por eso es mi quinto personaje favorito.

Vere si en mi lista hay algo corto de jasico para hacer antes de irme a la cama, pero no contaría con eso.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
